power ranger mini samurai
by emma.j.bird.7
Summary: what happens after they defeat Xandred they all move on and have kids? how 'bout if there kids have to become power rangers aswell? I'm not very good at summaries stories better...i think
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers Mini Samurai**

A/N: before I start I wanted to say this is my first Fanfiction please review good or bad I don't mind. It is memily, kia and jantonio don't like it don't read it. Here are the characters…

Disclaimer: sadly i don't own power rangers Mr Saban does butttt i do own Alex, Ariana, Weiss, Sophie, Caitlin, Josh, lily and Chelsea

**Name:** Alexander James Daniel Shiba.(Alex for short)

**Ranger:** Red.

**Parents: **Jayden and Antonio.

**Age: **14.

**Zord: **lion,white lion,bullzord

**Weapon: **fire smasher.

**Bio: **sensible (but still has fun), protective, shy, doesn't care what others think, can get angry especially if someone is in trouble, adopted along with Sophie.

**Likes: **Ariana, music(drums), only likes to be with the samurai and family.

**Doesn't like: **Sophie( friendly way), bullying, socializing(meeting new people).

**Eyes: **dark, sea blue

**Hair: **floppy, blonde

**Height: **average

**Name: **Ariana Jessica Emma Brielle Suzuki (Rielle, Riley, Aria, AJ for short)- (sorrrrry don't know mike's last name so i used Emily's)

**Ranger:** Yellow

**Parents: **Emily and Mike

**Age: **12

**Zord: **ape

**weapon: **earth slicer

**bio:** sweet, funny, kind-hearted, doesn't care what others think, feels everything's her fault,over protective, always hyper, shy, doesn't care what happens to her but does if others get hurt, doesn't think before she does, indigo child, rainbow child, crystal child

**Likes:** Alex, animals, music(guitar, keyboard and singing), nature, being alone, training, sports, family, cookies, sweets, sugar, teddies, going out(only to forest or waterfall on her bike)

**Doesn't like:** school, people, bullying, socializing, reading, fire, small spaces

**Disabilities: **dyslexic, clumsy, anger issues, ADHD

**Eyes:** electric blue

**hair: **blonde, long, curly, black underneath

**height: **small

**Name:**Weiss Kira kathryn Hillard (pronounced why ice)

**Ranger:**white

**Parents:**uncle(john Hillard) mom and dad left her when she was 7

**Age:**16

**Zord:**wolf

**Weapon:**ice whip

**Bio:**bisexual,funny,witty,doesn't think before she does,shy,sarcastic,indigo child,rainbow child

**Likes:**swimming,animals,lily,music

**Doesn't like****:** football,parents,fire

**Eyes:**blue

**Hair:**a nice white shoulder length

**Height:**Average

**Name****:**Sophie Rose india Garcia

**Ranger:**gold

**Parents:**Jayden and Antonio

**Age:**13

**Zord:** octozord,clawzord,lightzord

**Weapon:**barracuda blade

**Bio:**funny,sensible,thinks before she does,controlled,protective,indigo child,rainbow child,crystal child

**Likes:**football,animals,music,people,going out

**Doesn't Like:**Alex(friendly way),fishing,being alone

**Eyes:**blue

**Hair:**brown short

**Height:**average

**Name:**Caitlin Hayly Caprice Watanabe (don't know Kevin's either)

**Ranger:**pink

**Parents:**Mia and Kevin

**Age:**15

**Zord:**turtle

**Weapon:**sky fan

**Bio:**talkative,hyperish,before being a power ranger she was alway center of attention but later she understands not everythings about her,thinks before she does

**Likes:**People,socializing,shopping,girly stuff,doing hair

**Doesn't like:**being left,bugs,mud,not looking her best,black,brown

**Eyes:**brown

**Hair:**black

**Height:**tall

**Name:**Chelsea Jay eve Suzuki

**Ranger:**Silver

**Parents:**Emily and Mike

**Age:**16

**Zord:**Elephant

**Weapon:**Moon Daggers

**Bio:**Kind, fierce, doesn't think before she does, sarcastic, funny, sensible,

**Likes:**Music, training, reading, watching movies

**Doesn't like:**spiders, being distracted, lily and Ariana, working

**Hair:**Gingery, curly

**Eyes:**Green

**Height:**Small

**Name:**Lily Jasmin Talia Suzuki

**Ranger:**Green

**Parents:**Emily and Mike

**Age:**15

**Zord:**bear,beatle

**Weapon:**forest vortex

**Bio:**bisexual,fierce,annoying,distracting,funny,kind,li vely

**Likes:**annoying her sisters,messing around,Weiss,nature

**Doesn't like:**Chelsea, Ariana,dark,being alone

**Hair:**blondey/browny

**Eyes:**green

**Height:**tall

******Name:**josh luke jack watanabe

**Ranger:**blue

**Parents:**Mia and Kevin

**Age:**14

**Zord:**dragon,swordfish

**Weapon:**hydro bow

**Bio:**fun,adventurous,fast,old fashioned/very traditional with training

**Likes:**training,reading samurai archive,jogging in the morning,always being on time,sophie

**Doesn't like:**mess,people not doing the right thing,caitlin

**Hair:**black

**Eyes:**brown

**Height:**average


	2. Chapter 2

_**The New Rangers**_

Disclaimer:i DO NOT own power rangers

A/N: i wanted to say thank you to for my first review

italics=thought

Emily's pov

_Yes we did it we defeated Master Xandred! _Me and the others rangers had defeated Xandred just hours ago. Normally I would be happy. I mean I was happy when we defeated him but now we have to leave, I've got to go back to Serena. She's getting worse.

Five Months Later No Ones Pov

Emily was at her family farm when Mike turned up and confessed his feelings for her and she confessed her feelings for him and they started dating. Antonio had found out he was gay so he went to Jayden, his best friend for advice. While he was there he found out that Jayden was also gay so they started dating aswell. Also Kevin and Mia talked about it and started dating. A little bit later Emily and Mike got married and on September 14th had a little girl called Chelsea Jay Eve Suzuki. During the same year Kevin and Mia got married and had a little boy called Josh Luke Jack Watanabe born November 29th. One year later Kevin and Mia had a little girl called Caitlin Hayly Caprice Watanabe born January 12th. Then Emily and Mike had another little girl called Lily Jasmin Talia Suzuki born June 24th. After another year Antonio and Jayden adopted a boy from birth and called him Alexander James Daniel Shiba on February 16th a year later Alex's little sister was born so Antonio and Jayden adopted her aswell and called her Sophie Rose India Garcia. Lastly Emily and Mike had another girl called Ariana Jessica Emma Brielle Suzuki born March 23rd.

After all the years the six stayed best friends they decided to give the kids music lessens, go to school and play sports like normal children.

Chelsea's pov

Me, my sisters and my friends AJ, Lily, Alex, Sophie, Caitlin and Josh were all in school.(**A/N Chelsea is only 10, Josh is 9 nearly 10, Caitlin and Lily are 8, Alex is 7, Sophie is 6 so that means Ariana is 5) **During maths I was told that my parents were here to pick up me, AJ and Lily so I went to Lily's class first since science was before music as usual she was being really loud and being told off and when I got to music to pick up AJ she was getting bullied but I saved her 'cause we had to go after we went to the office. When I got there I saw Aunt Mia, Uncle Kevin and Uncle Jayden and Antonio with Josh ,Caitlin ,Sophie and Alex. I was so confused I didn't know what was going on.

"okay what do you want"asked Lily in her annoyed tone, probably because she was about to annoy her teacher.

"Lily"my mom said.

"sorry"exclaimed Lily sarcastically

."we need to tell you something but not here"

"Okway wet's go"said Ariana in her bubbly yet cute voice she can't speak properly yet. We all went outside and got in the van that when ever we go anywhere together we go in we like to call it the allbuz.

Uncle Jayden took us back to his house. When we got inside he told us to sit.

"okay guys I know you're not very old and you might not understand or believe us but..." there was a long silence and I started to get worried. Lily made me giggle a bit 'cause she sat there doing the awkward snail.

We sat there for about a minute untill Josh broke the silence by saying"but what just tell us".

Jayden continued "well when we were you're age we were trained to be power rangers"

"WAIT WHAT YOU GUYS WERE POWER RANGERS"shouted Alex.

"yes we were the power rangers samurai"said Antonio.

"AWESOMEEE"exclaimed Alex dragging the E.

"what is a power ranger"asked Ariana of cause to young to know.

"a power ranger is a superhero who run around in coloured onesies"

"spandex"said kevin.

"oh well anyway the run around and beat up the bad guys but get muddy and look horrible after and have cuts and bruises and EWWWW!"

"anyyyway what were you saying"asked Sophie a little bit annoyed because they were going off track.

"now because we are to old but have children who are old enough to be trained you guys are going to be trained to be samurai with our old mentor Ji at the Shiba house"

"YESSSS"exclaimed me,Josh,Lily,Alex and Sophie.

"Fine then"said Caitlin.

"ill ou be tere wit us"asked Ariana innocently.

"yes we will all be there honey"said Emily.

"And Caitlin trust me it's good fun and you'll learn a lot from it and you'll probably love it"explained Mia.

"So be better start packing".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Some thing's change**_

Disclaimer:i do not own power rangers blah blah blah

Another 7 years later...Ariana's pov

'Jayden is outside training the me, Chelsea, Alex, Caitlin, Josh,Lily and Sophie. Ji is inside because he had an important matter to discuss with everyone except Jayden because he already knows. It had already been 7 years since I well we moved here and I'm now twelve it feels like yesterday when i was only five and started training. I still have trouble with long words but oh well' I said telepathically to my friend Charlie no one else can see him so I talk to him telepathically because when I talk to him they call me weird and stuff so it's just easier. Suddenly I got hit by Alex and I was about to fall when Alex grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I'm sooo sorry! Are you okay"asked Alex worried in case he had hurt me.

"Alex I'm fine thank you" I said starting to blush. Yes before you ask I do like Alex but he will never like me I mean he's two years older than me plus i don't think he likes me anyway.

"Ariana you need to concentrate in training how about if you start daydreaming in the middle of an attack"Jayden shouted at me.

"Number one: DO NOT shout at me, Number two: you don't shout at anyone else when they are daydreaming and Number three: you know i don't like it when you use my full name!"I shouted at him. God I hate it when I shout but I just can't help it when I get angry that's it I'm angry. Luckley enough i don't believe in violence so i don't hit.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THERE NOT AS IMPORTANT THAN YOU!"He shouted at me getting angrier and angrier at me and I started to get tears in my eyes.

"Dad don't shout at her like that"said Alex hugging me because I was now crying. Chelsea,Caitlin,Josh,Lily and Sophie heard us shouting and came over.

"What do you mean she's more important than us!"asked Caitlin harshly because she wasn't the center of attention

"Because she's the new leader "We heard a voice come from the all looked up and saw Mentor at the door. Then Mia, Kevin and Antonio behind him but no mom or dad.

"What?"i asked confused.

"you...are..th"he said again.

"I heard you the first time i'm just confused of why me?"i asked again.

"well in the samurai archive it said that in the next generation, you guys, the yellow ranger woul be be the new leader"explained Ji.

"Oh"i said"what are the reasons?"i asked again.

"One you are the earth samurai and earth is where we live and is the strongest of them all and two because you have the ape zord and the ape is the smartest they are just like humans in many ways...we evolved from them plus there are probably smarter than us"Ji explained again.

"Oh"I repeated"Are you guys okay with this especially Alex"

"why wouldn't we"asked Sophie.

"Because i'm younger than all of you and i have to lead you guys and Alex because he was supposed to be the leader"i said angrily.

"AJ calm down i'm fine with it anyway we might not have to fight"

"yes you do i've detected that Octoroo is still alive and will be summoning Nighloks soon"

"WHAT!"i shouted"!WHERE'S MOM AND DAD?!"i asked angrily.

"they went out while you guys were arguing"said i heard that i lost it and ran out.I ran to the one place that calms me down the waterfall...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kidnapped!**_

**Disclaimer:I don't own power rangers**

Mike's pov

I followed Emily out the house when we found out about Ariana. She was crying when she left,she found out I was following and I lost her so I've gone to the park, which is where she likes to go to think.I spotted her sitting by a tree"Emily!"I shouted and ran up to looked p at me with tears streaming down her I saw this it broke my heart I wanted to cry as well but i needed to be strong foe Emily"Look I know it's hard, our little girls going to be in danger but so is everyone you think about it it's a good thing and...aren't you proud?"i asked more trying to reassure myself more than nodded and wiped away her tears and said"Yeah,I know it's not that though...I...I just had a call from Ji..

Ariana's pov

I ran to the waterfall not to far away from the shiba house. When I got there I climbed up my favourite tree the one closest to the waterfall and started singing one of my favourite songs Somewhere Only We Know by Keane.

**I walked across an empty land,**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand,**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet,**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone,**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,**

**so tell me when you're gonna let me in,**

**I'm gettin' tired and I need somewhere to begin,**

**I came across a fallen tree,**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me,**

**Is this the place we used to love,**

**Is this the place I've been dreaming of,**

**oh simple thing where have you gone,**

**I'm gettin' old and I need something to rely on,**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in,**

**I gettin' tired and I need somewhere to begin,**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go,**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know,**

**This could be the end of everything,**

**So why don't we go somewhere only we know,**

**Somewhere only we know,**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone,**

**I'm gettin' old and I need something to rely on,**

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in,**

**I'm gettin' tired and I need somewhere to begin,**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go,**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know,**

**This could be the end of everything,**

**So why don't we go,**

**So why don't we go,**

**Mmhmmarhhhhh,arhhhhhhh,**

**This could be the end of everything,**

**So why don't we go somewhere only we know,**

**Somewhere only we know.**

**Somewhere only we know**

"Arhhhh"i heard i turned to the waterfall and saw a girl about 16 years old run out drenched"Monster,..Behind me...HELP!"When i heard this i jumped down and morphed"Samuraizer, go, go samurai, yellow ranger ready...Hey stop terrorising ...her"

"Weiss" said Weiss

"Weiss"I exclaimed

Teeman(the Nighlok) shouted back"Ahh yellow ranger, the leader, just who i was looking for"

"Huh I thought red was the leader"said Weiss confused

"Not any more"I said angrily

"Stop the chitta chatta and start fighting"shouted Teeman

"You got it"i shouted back

No ones pov

Teeman runs at Ariana with his sword. Ariana blocked it gracefully then did a roundhouse kick hitting him square in the chest. Teeman flies back a few feet but then throws bombs at Ariana and she falls down. Teeman took this as an advantage and knocked out Weiss.

"Nooo"screamed Ariana and stood up to fight him again they fought for about 15 minutes until Teeman had an advantage and hits Ariana who falls to the ground then de-morphs.

Emily's pov

I explained what happened, that Ariana ran off, that Alex went to find her by the waterfall and when he got there, there was mess and both human and nighlok footprints there and her samuraizer on the floor.

"WHAT, WHEN ,WHERE ,WHY,WHO ARRRHHHH I'LL KILL IT"exclaimed Mike i saw him start to clench his fists and i knew i had to calm him down

"Calm down Mike we'll find her, they think someone else was taken, there were two skid marks like they'd been dragged away plus two piles of mud"i said trying to sooth him by holding both his hands in my own.

He calmed down and said"We better get back"and helped me to stand and we walked back to the Shiba house.

No ones pov

"ugh they better wake up soon i need to torture them to raise the sanzu river water"shouted Teeman agitated.

"Calm down, calm down they'll wake up soon and then you can burn them from the inside out but first you need to cause them pain"said Octoroo harshly. If by magic when Octoroo finished Ariana started to stir, then she woke up properly.

"Where are we!"shouted Ariana.

"No of your buisness"shouted Teeman back at her.

"Just tell me"said Ariana pouting.

"No"shouted Teeman again.

"Tell me, tell me,tell me"shouted Ariana anger rising in her.

Octoroo walks up to Teeman and hits him with his stick and says "ohh arh ohh just tell the girl.

When he says that Weiss starts to wake up aswell "Arhhh!"screams Weiss"Where am i...who are you monsters?"she asks pointing to Octoroo and Teeman "And who's the girl?"she asked but this time she started to breathe deeper, finally she said "the last think i remember is the yellow ranger" once she said that she started hyperventilating.

"0hh arh ohh will people stop shouting you're giving me a headache ...oh God I'm turning in Xandred"exclaimed octoroo panicking.

"Grahh I'm Teeman, that's octoroo where nighlok and that's the"as soon as this was said Ariana got scared.

"I'm Ariana NO ONE ELSE"said Ariana slightly panicked as well.

"Yes the yellow"continued Teeman.

"Shut up, she's not allowed to know, I'll get in trouble"said Ariana annoyed.

"Well in that case she's the yellow ranger" stated Teeman smirking.

Ariana stuck out her tongue before saying your mean.

Sophie's pov

"So you said you went to the waterfall, there were nighlok footprints, her samuraiser , skid marks and two lot's of human footprints that you think is Ariana's and someone else's."I said alarmed.

"Yeah"replied Alex sadly.

"The nighlok probably took the other human as well."added Josh.

"How can we track her?"asked Chelsea.

"Were there footprints?"asked Caitlin, only listening to half the conversation.

"Yeah were you even listening?"replied Alex annoyed."But they stop before the forest" he said in a calmer voice, once that had been said everyone looked at Lily.

"Lily if you don't help your sis your other sis WILL BEAT YOU UP!"Shouted Chelsea.

"Come on"says Alex grabbing his arm"I'm coming aswell"He continues, then starts to walk to the gate.

"Please be careful"I whispered then walks up to her, looks her in the eye and says "We'll try".Suddenly Emily and Mike walk in and Alex and Lily run out.

Ariana's pov

"ARRRHHHHHH!"I heard Weiss scream."This is horrible I need to get out and help her"I thought aloud,"AAARRRRRHHHHHHHH!"I heard again but louder and wincing from how loud and painful it was."Whatevers happening to her is going to be 10x worse for me" I thought aloud two moogers came and chucked Weiss back into the cage unconscious."What did you do to her"I practically screamed.

"The same thing we're going to do to you"Snarled Teeman.

Alex's pov

"So here's the waterfall"said Lily stating the obvious.

Mike's pov

"Where are they going"I asked confused.

"To find Ariana, Alex needs Lily because they went through the forest"explained Chelsea.

"Mike and I will go as well Mike's element was also forest plus we're Ari's parents we can fight the nighlok while they find Ari.

"Well what are you waiting for they should still be in the forest now go"Shouted Chelsea pointing to the door.

Ariana's pov

"Moogers get her"instructed Teeman.

"No! Get off me!"I scream kicking them, trying to get last thing I remember after that is Teeman hitting me over the head with something.

Weiss' pov

I had woken up from Ariana shouting. Teeman had hit her in the head, then yet again instructed the fish faced things ,moogers i think there called, to follow him...

_30 minutes later_

When she got back she was unconscious with cuts and bruises everywhere.

Mike's pov

"Emmy hurry up by the time we get there they'll be gone"I exclaimed.

"I'm trying I'm not as fast as you"Emily shouted back exhausted.

"There they are"I screamed jumping up and down.

"Where"asks Emily confused.

"About to walk into the forest"I replied excitedly.

"Oh yeah...Lily... Alex"Shouted Emily also excitedly.

"Mom?Dad?"asks Lily confused.

"We're here to help"says Emily standing up straight to show that she was determined, Lily and Alex just nodded and started to run again so we followed.

Teeman's pov

It had been an hour since I had beaten the girls and i was getting bored so i asked Octoroo what to do next and he had a brilliant idea of leaving them while we leave and we burn down the cottage so we did.

Ariana's pov

I was asleep when i smelt smoke."Weiss wake up"I whispered so Teeman and Octoroo didn't here me but i didn't now they had already starts to stir then asks"What's going on...WHAT'S BURNING".

I replied with"The house... here"I gave her my jacket"Put it over your head so you don't breathe in as much smoke"

"How about you" she asks worriedly.

"I'll be fine"I reassured her.

Lily's pov

"I can smell smoke"Shouted Mike from up ahead.

"I think it coming from there"Emily shouts back pointing to a cottage.

"Maybe their in there"I also shouted then stopped running.

"Well we have to go check"Said Alex also stopping.

"Okay Mike and I will find the nighlok. You go check if Ariana's in there".

**A/N:Well that was chapter 3 sorry it took long to update and i also forgot to say that i do not own 'somewhere only we know' or Keane.**

**Well...Bye**


End file.
